


Warmth

by Anotsukai



Category: Kurt/Todd - Fandom, X-Men Evolution
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 02:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4901428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anotsukai/pseuds/Anotsukai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>One Shot/Dabble Fanfic</p><p>Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the universe. Would love to though.</p><p>Warning...This is another Slash, Kurt and Todd. There is character death. May need tissues. Sorry for the tears or negative feelings this may bring up.</p><p>Again, this is a slash fic. X-men evolution. Not your thing, then please skip this story.  Hope ya all enjoy!</p><p>_________________________________________________________________________________________</p>
    </blockquote>





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> One Shot/Dabble Fanfic
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the universe. Would love to though.
> 
> Warning...This is another Slash, Kurt and Todd. There is character death. May need tissues. Sorry for the tears or negative feelings this may bring up.
> 
> Again, this is a slash fic. X-men evolution. Not your thing, then please skip this story. Hope ya all enjoy!
> 
> _________________________________________________________________________________________

Todd knows it's bad. Very bad. He knows this as he knows that the grass is green or the sky is blue. So he knows. But knowing isn't bringing him any sense of relief or calm. There is nothing to gain from knowing.

Only moments before, he had been hopping up the side of a building, trying to get a better angle for the fight. The other members of the Brotherhood had been literally tearing things up, giving the X-men the opening they had asked for. Normally they would have scoffed at the request but things were different. Lives were at risk and all that. And if they were honest with themselves, they wanted to feel useful for a change after being permentally thrown to the side by Magneto and Mystique.

So he saw his team mates doing what they do best. Saw Lance yelling. Saw Pietro try to run towards him before nearly running right into a blast by a sentinel. It hadn't made any sense. There were no tin bots by him. Then he looked up and saw it. The largest Sentinel he ever saw. He saw a bright red light and for a moment he thought maybe Summers was giving him a hand. Then the building collapsed on top of him.

Now he is laying on the hard ground, looking up at the sky. His vision is blurry and everything sounded distant. Then a figure comes into view. A deep blue figure the black and red uniform. Yellow eyes that slowly become clear in his vision looks down with concern.

"Fuz...Fuzzy?" He croaks out.

"Mein Gott, Todd," Kurt says with a painful moan as he crouches down, placing a hand on Todd's chest.

He looks over at Todd or what could be seen of him. From the stomach down, along with his right arm, was covered by heavy rubble. The struggling breaths and the blood beginning to pool tells him it's not good.

"So how bad do I look Fuzzy?" Todd asks, knowing it is bad. With his free hand, covered in scrapes and bits of blood, reaches up and grasps onto Kurt's hand.

"No worse than usual," Kurt replies, offering a smiles as he brushes the hair out of Todd's face.

"Still a lousy liar Fuzzy. But thanks all the same," Todd tells him before coughing violently.

"Shh, you idiot. Save your strength," Kurt scolds.

"Who you callin an idiot? I may not look like it but I can still kick yer furry butt," Todd says with a fake scowl. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath before opening them and meeting Fuzzy's gaze. "I missed this yo. I missed this so badly."

"I did too. But we'll be able to do this all the time soon," Kurt tells him, wiping the bit of blood from the corner of Todd's mouth.

"I'd like that. I'd like that a lot dawg. Man, I'm starting to feel really cold. But no pain. Weird, huh?" Todd tells him.

"Yeah, yeah a bit weird. But you'll be warm soon. Very soon," Kurt tells him.

"That's good to know. Ya won't leave my side, will ya?"

"Not even if God himself tried to pull me away. Now hush," Kurt answers.

"Fuzzy...Kurt, ya know how I feel right? About you?" Todd asks. He is feeling tired now, very tired.

"Ja, I do. I love you too. So it's okay. Close your eyes. I'll be right here," Kurt whispers, bending down to lightly kiss Todd's blood covered lips.

"Yeah, alright. As long as you'll be there," Todd replies before closing his eyes and feeling Kurt's lips against his. They were warm as they always were. He cherished their warmth.

When Lance finds him, he falls to his knees, tears burning in his eyes. Todd is half buried under the rubble, his head turn to the left, his eyes half closed. His free hand is gripping something that is hanging around his neck. Lance knows what it is without having to open the hand. It's a simple silver cross. A gift from Kurt over a year ago. Even though Todd is the furthest thing from religious, he never went a day without wearing it.

When he hears movement nearby, he quickly attempts to wipe them away before looking over and seeing the X-men and their Professor. He see's the nod, granting his only unspoken request. Todd will be given a proper funeral and buried besides his lover, Kurt Wagner.

As he closes Todd's eyes the rest of the way, he makes a tiny prayer, wishing that Todd had found the Nightcreeper and they are now together for eternity.


End file.
